Tatsuo Mana
Tatsuo Mana (真名 辰央, Mana Tatsuo) is the daughter of a world-renowned gunsmith who was always ill due to a hereditary disease. One day, she disappeared. Sypnosis Past When Tatsuo was a child she was affected with health problems and grew angry with the outside world. At some point of her adolescence she went to Psyren. She was then captured by Alfred during her first trip and was taken to a Siren Tower to be turned into a Tavoo. She managed to survive the process but lost her mind, memories and will completely. Tatsuo & the Worm arc In Psyren, a figure wearing a mask appears, holding a rifle that uses her PSI energy. After killing all but the five survivors, takes her aim at them and destroys part of the building. She's a Burst user and she also uses Rise to fight physically. They realize that Tatsuo was transformed into a Tavoo by having an orb implanted into him. Tatsuo regains his mind after being defeated; however her core remains because it has been integrated into her body. Because she does not have her card, she stays in Psyren, revealing that she will die when her core runs out of energy, but will look for a way around this. She describes her time as a Tavoo as being trapped in someone else's body, and regrets all the killings she did. PSI Abilities Burst Gunman (バースト銃, Bāsuto Jū) - Tatsuo is capable of concentrating a large quantity of Burst energy into various types of bullets. Their destructive potential is such that they can easily pierce concrete structures, subsequently obliterating the hit object with a resultant explosion. Tatsuo initially required an appropriate medium with which to conduct her ability through: a large rifle that feds off her PSI and that has to be recharged after 4 shots. The reloading process is to be done by pouring PSI in all the bullets simultaneously. It was thought that it required more than an hour, but that was just a deception operated by Tatsuo, since actually she can recharge his weapon in a matter of instants. After she was saved, she learnt to conjure her weapons out of PSI alone. Those include small guns of unknown power and a much larger sniper whose beams can even reach and pierce the clouds, generating large holes in the process. Rise Proficient - Tatsuo is adept in the employment of this specific element of PSI; typically utilizing it to fight when she is rechanging her PSI to use her Burst and to increase the maximum destruction of her blows. She also uses it to support her regular movements while partaking in confrontations, substantially increasing her respective speed and strength. Thanks to her considerable endurance, Tatsuo is able to maintain this variant for extended periods of time, aptly demonstrated when he took from muitple hits from Ranma. Tatsuo's good at Rise but is a unexperienced fighter, being at a disadvantage when facing experienced ones. It should be noted that Tatsuo suffers from an illness that physically weakens his body. After undergoing Illumina Forge she uses Rise in order to overcome this physical weakness. Trance Unknown - During her brief period of activity within the series, Tatsuo failed to demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely solely on her extensive Burst abilities in combination with Rise. However, it was never explicitly expressed that she was incapable of using it, although she was unable to counter Amamiya's Mind Jack. Notes Tatso’s mother is based off of Tsuyuka Nazume who is bassed off of Rally Vincent. Her fininished characterization will be based off of Rika Minami Category:Warrior of the Mind